


I don't care

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Satan has a PhD in eating out, Satan teaches MC some respect basically lol, but in a loving way ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: I don't care - Fall Out Boy. "Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same"
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	I don't care

MC put both her hands on top of her mouth, trying to muffle the cries of pleasure that elicited from her. She squirmed in her seat on top of the desk, but was stopped by a pair of strong hands pinning her in place. Satan ran his tongue across MC’s folds and the teasingly circled her clit, barely touching it. She cursed under her breath and he chuckled, the vibrations of his voice stimulating her even further.

She didn’t fully understand how they ended up like that. Sure, it had been long before the first time they had sex, but she was almost convinced their previous conversation was going a very different way. Satan started using both his tongue and his lips on her entrance, making her throw her head back with a moan.

They had been talking on his bedroom not even five minutes ago. Satan was drinking tea while he watched MC look around his book collection. She picked a book about catholicism and flipped through the pages.

“You know, back where I live both you and Lucifer are supposed to be the same thing?” she commented, missing the way Satan’s left eyebrow twitched.

“I’ve heard about that” he said dryly. MC kept looking at the book, admiring the illustrations on it.

“Yes, I would use both your name as synonyms, actually. Felt the same for me when I–”

Before she could know what was going on, she left a strong pair of arms lifting her up, carrying her across Satan’s bedroom. He sat her on his desk and kissed her roughly, his hands crawling up beneath her skirt and fumbling to get her panties down.

Soon, the noise of Satan’s lips against her wet core filled the room. His hands were holding her thighs open while he kneeled on the floor in front of her. There was nothing to complain about how sinful Satan’s ministrations felt, but MC couldn’t shake the idea as to why exactly had turned him on so much for him to take her without any prior teasing. She let out a soft moan as she felt the demon kiss her labia. The small rest didn’t last enough, as he quickly went back to her clit, carefully going over it with the flat part of his tongue.

MC felt her legs tremble and Satan’s tongue kept caressing her clit. He knew just how she liked it; when he should make circles and when it was okay to tease it directly. By then, MC could feel her own wetness reach her thighs. Hell had never seemed such a marvelous place as it was in that moment.

A particular flick over her clit made her breath hitch, her mind going blank.

“There, fuck, just there” she moaned, feeling her climax approaching. Satan pulled away with a playful smirk, his green eyes looking at her, challenging. “Don’t stop now…” she practically begged, her whole body spasming against her will.

“I won’t. But you need to follow my orders, kitten”

“Anything!” MC nodded. She moved her hand, trying to pleasure herself, but Satan quickly stopped her midway, holding a strong grasp on her wrist.

“You need to say my name” he instructed her.

“Satan, please. Please, Satan, let me come in your mouth, fuck…”

It didn’t take much before Satan buried his face on her crotch again, this time his tongue licking directly to her clit. MC was soon on the edge of her orgasm once more, but this time she did as told and kept moaning his name.

Her orgasm hit her like an electric shock; Satan had to hold her as her back arched forward, her whole body driving into bliss. Her legs tensed, trapping the demon’s head between her thighs. MC quickly lost track of the time, but she was sure she had never experienced an orgasm that lasted for so long. As she regained her breath, he looked at Satan, who was helping her riding out her orgasm as he kept his eyes on her.

He finally pulled away and ran his tongue across his upper lip, licking the remnants of your fluids. MC felt an aftershock between your legs. How could he look at her, straight in the eyes, and think she wouldn’t melt at his little performance? She went in for a kiss, but the demon stopped her midway, taking her chin between his fingers. 

“So…” Satan started, asked, tilting his head to a side, with a cocky smile. “Do our names still feel the same?”


End file.
